Naruto the saiyan warrior
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang tidak mempunyai chakra dan berakibat dengan pengabaian dirinya. Tapi mereka tidak tau bahwa Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Dan mempunyai cita-cita mendamaikan Dunia. Bisakah dia melakukannya? (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Aloha. Saya kembali lagi dengan Fic baru yang kurasa akan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Hehe!

Happy Reading.

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naruto x ?

 **Awal dari Uzumaki Naruto**

Konohagakure no sato desa terkuat dari 5 desa elemental yang di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage, hokage yang sekarang adalah Yondaime hokagr bernama Namikaze Minato.

Minato memiliko 3 orang anak pertama bernama Uzumaki Naruto yamg kedua berbama Namikaze Menma yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi dan yang terakhir bernama Namikaze Naruko. Kenapa Naruto bermarga 'Uzumaki'? Itu karena Naruto tidak punya chakra dan dia anggap aib oleh clan Dan sering di pukuli oleh warga konoha karena Mereka dendam dengan kyuubi, kenapa Naruto yang dipukul?,karena dia tidak dijaga ANBU seperti ke 2 anak lainnya.

Naruto P.O.V: ON

"Hosh...hosh..." suara nafas ku berderu karena aku sedang di kejar oleh warga desa.

Aku melihat petigaan dan aku berbelok ke kiri. "Sialll... Jalan buntu" umpat ku dan menoleh ke belakang."kau tidak bisa pergi lagi Aib" ucap seorang warga. Aku pun mulai mundur ketakutan"to-tolong jangan sakiti aku" ucap ku. "Minna ayo serang dia!" teriak orang tadi

Duak

Duak

Setelah mereka puas memukuliku merekapun pergi. Lama kelamaan pandangan ku meredup dan tidak melihat apa-apa lagi.

Naruto P.O.V:Off

Mindscape:On

Sekarang Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan putih dengan banyak rekaman yang menunjukan seorang pria berambut hitam lancip dengan pakaian Jingga sedang bertarung.

"Ternyata kamu sudah datang" terdengar suara misterius yang membuat Naruto terkejut"Si-siapa disana?" teriaknya."Tenang saja anak muda" terdengar suara itu lagi.

Tap

Tap

Dari sebuah ruangan keluarlah Pria yang ada di rekaman tadi. "Aku cukup terkejut melihat rambut mu yang hitam tidak seperti saiya lainnya" ucapnya lagi."saiyan?" gumamku mendengar ucapan pria tadi. "Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Son Goku,seorang saiyan darah murni dan yang terkuat sepanjang masa dan kau adalah salah satu saiyan. Walaupun kau bukan saiyan murni tapi kau memiliki darah ku mengalir di tubuhmu walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana itu terjadi" ucap pria itu panjang lebar. Dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aku adalah saiya" gumamnya sambil membuat Goku bingung"kau kenapa anak muda, Saiya adalah ras terkuat sepanjang masa, Saiya bisa mengancurkan planet dengan satu serangan, seharusnya kau bangga dan senang" ucap pria itu.

"Tapi aku tidak, aku ini lemah bahkan aku tidak punya Chakra" ucapnya sedih. "Hah...kau memang tidak punya chakra tapi kau punya Ki yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari chakra"balasnya dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya,"ya itu benar dan kau akan kulatih di sini selama beberapa tahun dan ini adalah ruangan hyperbolic, disini setahun sama dengan 1 hari di dunia mu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum"baiklah aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat tapi sebelum itu inj dimana?" tanya Naruto. "Ini adalah mindscape mu dan ini adalah daerah dewa picollo (benar gk tulisannya kyk gitu?)" jawabnya"baiklah ayo mulai" teriaknya. Dan mereka pun memulai latihannya.

Skip time 5 tahun kemudian.

"Naruto waktu latihan mu sudah berakhir dan kau sudah memiliki seluruh kekuatanku bahkan super saiyan god tapi jangan di gunakan terlalu sering dan sekarang kembalilah jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada disini" ucap Goku "baiklah aku pergi sensei. Jaa" kemudian Naruto menghilang.

Mindscape:off.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah ruangan putih dan berbau obat. "Hah... Ini pasti rumah sakit" gumam Naruto.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang Kakek tua dengan topi merah berkanji 'Hi'."kau sudah sadar Naru-chan?" ucap pria itu yang ternyata sandaime hokage salah satu dari segelintir orang yang peduli terhadap Naruto. "Ah iya jiji aku sudah sadar" balas Naruto. "Apa kamu mau menjadi ninja Naru-chan?" tanya Hiruzen"wah... Aku mau Jiji. Hehe" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnys. "Baguslah. Kamu sudah boleh pulang dan besok kamu bisa mulai masuk Academy" balasnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Skip time

Academy.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Tok

Tok

Kriet

Terlihat seorang guru dengan luka melintang di hidungnya. "Ya. Ada apa?" tanya pria itu. "Aku murid baru sensei" balas Naruto. "Baiklah kau boleh masuk"

"Murid-murid hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Masuklah Uzumaki-san" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun masuk. Dan langsung terdengar bisik-bisik.

"DIAM!" teriak Iruka "perkenalkam dirimu Uzumaki-san" perintahnya."Namaku Adalah Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal" ucapnya. "HEI SEDANG APA KAU DISINI AIB?!" teriak seorang berambut pirang jabrik bernama Menma."MENMA DIAM!" teriak Iruka. "Kau boleh duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tangan mu" perintah Iruka. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan dan Narutk duduk disampingnya.

"Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto" sapa Naruto. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke.'sepertinya dia punya dendam' batinnya dan mulai belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: yang menyegel Kyuubi adalah Minato namun dia tidak mati karena yang menggunakan shiki fujin itu adalah bunshinnya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Fic Naruto the saiyan buatan Mang Dadank.

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ logout


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naruto x ?

hai. Minna-san jumpa lagi dengan saya si pengetik yang masih belajar. Baiklah jangan banyak cerita lagi, inilah chap ke 2 fic ini.

 **Happy reading.**

 **Team 7**

6 tahun kemudian.

"Baiklah murid-murid besok akan di adakan Genin exam, saya harap kalian dapat lulus dengan baik" ucap Iruka kemudian dia keluar diikuti murid-muridnya.

"Hey Naruto, apa kau akan menunjukan kekuatanmu besok?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. "Ehm... Mungkin sedikit saja" balas Naruto. Ya Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang Naruto dan begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Naruto jugalah yang melepaskannya dari dendamnya kepada itachi.

Skip time...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian Genin di laksanakan dan Naruto sudah siap akan hal itu dan dia sekarang sedang menunggu gilirannya.

"Sasuke uchiha" terdengar suara iruka menyuruh Sasuke maju. "Aku duluan Naruto" ucapnya dan maku ke depan.

Sasuke berhasil melempar 9/10 kunai dan 8/10 shuriken dia berhasil melakukan kawarimi dan henge menjadi Itachi yang ia beri nama "Baka Aniki no jutsu".

"Baiklah yang selanjutnya... Ehm... Naruto Uzumaki" panggil Iruka sedikit ragu karena dia tau Naruto tidak punya chakra. "tidak apa-apa sensei aku bisa" ucap Naruto dan maju kedepan. "Heh... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan aib?" ucap Menma pedas namun Naruto hamya diam.

Naruto berhasil melempar 10/10 kunai dan shuriken dalam sekali lempar dan membuat yang lainnya shock kecuali sasuke dan dia kawarimi menjadi batu(sebenarnya Naruto bergerak dengam cepat dan meletakkan batu di tempatnya berdiri).

Dan ini saatnya dia menunjukan jurusnya dan banyak yang menghinannya. "KA..." teriaknya sambil membuat kuda-kuda "ME...HA..." dia menaruh kedua tangannya ke samping kanan tubuhnya dengan bentuk seperti memegang bola."ME..." dari celah antara kedua tangannya tercipta cahaya. "HA..." dan dia menembakannya kedepan dan membuat training ground rusak dan membuat orang-orang tadi shock(lagi).

"Baiklah. Besok datang lah ke academy karena akan di beritahukan siapa yang lulus dan siapa yang tidak" ucap Iruka setelah sadar dari shocknya dan murid-murid pun pulang.

Skip time...

Sekarang ruang kelas sangat tegang ketika Iruka masuk dan memasang wajah menakutkan (menurut mereka kecuali sasunaru) namun tiba-tiba wajah itu menghilang dan menampakan senyuman. "Selamat. Kalian semua lulus" ucapnya dan membuat satu kelas riuh.

"Dan untuk ROTYnya adalah..." Iruka menggantung ucapannya 'pasti aku' batin Menma angkuh. "Uzumaki Naruto dan disusul oleh Sasuke di bawahnya" ucap Iruka dan membuat Menma terkejut.

Brak

"KENAPA SI AIB ITU YANG MENJADI ROTY" teriak Menma. "Ini adalah keputusan Yondaime-sama kalau mau protes pergilah!" balas Iruka dan membuat Menma bungkam.

"Dan inilah susunan timnya"

(canon tapi tim 7 ada Menma)

"Baiklah sensei kalaian akan menjeput kalian disini" ucap Iruka dan keluar dari kelas.

Skip 2 jam kemudian

Para tim yang lain sudah pergi bersama sensei masing masing. Sedangkan Tim 7 masih menunggu

"Dimana Sensei itu? Jika dia datang aku akan memberinya pelajaran" ucap Menma sambil bolak-balik gak jelas sedangkan Sakura sedang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bermeditasi.

Poft

"Tim 7 temui aku di atap dan jangan terlambat" ucap pria itu dan pergi lagi.

"Seenaknya saja sudah datang terlambat, menyuruh jangan terlambat lagi" gerutu Menma sedangkan sasunaru sudah pergi dengan 'instant transportation'( jurus teleportasi Goku) meninggalkan MenmaSaku

On roof

Cling

NaruSasu sampai di atap dan membuat Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku 'laknat' terkejut.

'Wah... Kau hebat Naruto' ucap batin Kakasi kagum.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terlihat menma yang berlari sendiri.

"Ya aku yang pertama sam..." Ucapannya terpotong melihat NaruSasu sudah berada di sana. "Ba-bagaimana?"

Tap

"Hah.. Kau jahat menma-kun" ucap Sakura yamg baru sampai.

"Sudah lah cepat duduk!" perintah Kakashi dan mereka semua pun duduk.

"Baiklah kita berkenalan dulu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaan ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku juga sama, dan cita-cita ku aku belum punya" ucap Kakashi dan membuat mereka sweatdrop berat bahkan Naruto sampai terjatuh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kau merah" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk menma.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Menma, kesukaan ku adalah ramen, hobi ku sama, yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang lemah" ucap Menma angkuh pada kalimat akhirnya.

"Kau emo"

"Hn.. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaan ku adalah tomat, hobi ku berlatih dan berkumpul dengan saudaraku dan ketidak sukaan ku adalah orang yang besar mulut" ucap Sasuke dengan gaya Uchihanya.

"Dan yang terakhir kau hitam"

"Namaku adalah Son Naruto dan kesukaan ku sama dengan saudaraku" ucapnya dan membuat yang lain minus Sasuke terkejut.

"HEI AIB KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG NAMA UZUMAKI MU? DAN SIAPA YANG MEMBERI NAMA ITU HA?" Teriak Menma marah karena dia anggab itu penghinaan bagi sang ibu yang bermarga Uzumaki.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" balas Naruto.

"Yare~yare. Jangan berkelahi lagi. Dan besok kita akan melakukan survival training dan persiapkan tubuh kalian dan ku beritahu jangan makan atau aku akan membuatnnya keluar lagi" ucap Kakashi dan membuat mereka minus NaruSasu takut

Poft

Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan yang lain pun ikut pulang.

"Kita akan mengalahkannya kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu, aku pulang dulu Sas" ucap Naruto dan pulang kerumahnnya

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: maaf ya aku lama up aku sibuk banget di real world dan tentang Bunshin Minato yang membuat shiki fujin itu masih rahasia author dan akan di ceritakan nanti.

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Narudimula

Ability: SS:1,2,3,Legendary,GOD

 **Survival training.**

Naruto's mindscape : on

Duar

Duar

Terdengar suara ledakan dari hyperbolic world.

"Hosh... Goku-sensei memang hosh...yang terkuat" gumam Naruto terengah-engah, "baiklah latihan selesai" ucap Goku dan memberikan kacang senzu ke Naruto, "Naruto apa kau nanti akan mengalahkan pria masker itu?" tanya Goku sambil duduk di lantai. "Iya... Mungkin.." jawab Naruto, "ya sudah, pergilah sebentar lagi jam 7" ucap Goku, "Ha'i jaa" balas Naruto dan berdiri dan menutup matanya kemudian tubuhnya bercahaya dan menghilang.

Naruto's mindscape: off

Naruto pun terbangun dan melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.55 pagi kemudian dia bangkit dan memulai aktivitas paginya.

Skip time.

Team 7 sedang menunggu Kakashi karena sudah telat 4 jam.

"Hah... Selalu saja begini" gumam Naruto yang melihat Menma sedang mencak-mencal GaJe, Sakura dengan mata berbentuk hati sambil melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke yang sedang memasang gaya cool khas Uchiha.

Poft

Terjadi ledakan kecil dan menimbulkan asap.

"Gomen. Aku terlambat tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" ucap Kakashi setelah asapnya menghilang. Dan membuat team7 sweetdrop minus Sasuke.

"Baiklah ujian kali ini bertujuan untuk merebut lonceng ini" ucap Kakashi dan menunjukan 3 lonceng."kenapa cuma 3 sensei" tanya sakura, "itu karena salah satu dari kalian akan gugur dan di kembalikan ke academy" balas Kakashi. "Baiklah... Latihan dimulai!" teriak Kakashi dan mereka semua pun bersembunyi kecuali Menma.

"Kenapa kau tidak sembunyi?" tanya Kakashi."itu karena aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" balasnya dan maju.

Duak

Duak

Ternyata ucapanya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyatahan hanya dua pukulan berkekuatan sedang dari Kakashi dia sudah pingsan dan membuat Kakashi geleng-geleng.

"Baiklah saatnya mencari yang lain"

(Kalo untuk sakura dan sasuke kayak canon)

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Naruto" ujar Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto sedang duduk di cabamg pohon.

Sring

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan membuat Kakashi kaget

Duak

Kakashi terkena pukulan telak di pipi dan membuatmya terlempar.

"Jangan lengah Sensei" ucap Naruto sambil melayang

"Baiklah aku akan serius sekarang" ucap Kakashj dan membuka masker kirinya dan menunjukan Sharinggannya.

Wush

Kakashi melesat ke arah Naruto dan memberikan side kick namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Naruto. Kamudian Naruto membuat gelombang tak terlihat dan membuat Kakashi terlempar.

"Apa itu?" gumam Kakashi dan dia melihat Naruto sedang mengeluarkan jurus Kamehameha. "Ini gawat"

Poft

Duar

Untung Kakashi sempat berpindah dengan Shunshin dan muncul di pohon besar di belakang Naruto.

"Naruto sangat berbahaya" gumam Kakashi.

Duak

Kakashi kembali terkena pukulan Naruto dan membuat lonceng yang di pegangnya terlempar

"Sudah kubilang jangan lengah sensei" ucap Naruto dan menangkap lonceng.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto, jadi mau kau apa kan lonceng itu?" puji dan tanya Kakashi "aku akan memberikan ini kepada mereka toh perdamaian tidak tercipta jika aku memegamg ini" jawab Naruto dan kemudian Team 7 berkumpul dan mengumumkan kelulusan Mereka dan sekarang Kakashi sedang melapor ke hokage.

"Team 7 lulus." jawab Kakashi dan membuat para Jounin lain kaget karena Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan genin.

"Terutama Naruto... Dia sangat hebat bahkan membuat ku babak belur" ucap Kakashi dan membuat para Jounin yang menganggap Naruto aib terutama Minato terkejut karena Naruto dapat membuat Kakashi babak belur sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh bubar" ucap Minato. 'Cih sial si anak pungut itu sangat hebat' batin Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: mungkin ada yang Nanya kenapa gak ada perkenalan Sakura itu karena jawabannya, jawaban FG.

Aku~Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3,Legendary,GOD

 **Nami no kuni mission** part **1**

Semanjak kelulusan mereka menjadi Genin, mereka mulai mendapat misi walaupun hanya misi kelas-D, dan hari ini mereka akan mendapat misi lagi.

Hokage's Room

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" ucap sang Yondaime,

"Apa ada misi tou-chan?" tanya Menma yang masuk beserta team 7. "Ya ada, ini misi kelas C, apa kalian menerimanya?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu" ucap Kakashi dan masuklah klien mereka,

"Apa hanya ini?" tanya seorang pria tua yang menjadi klien mereka, "hanya ada kami tuan dan tenang saja kami bisa mengawalmu kok" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi, kutunggu kalian di gerbang" ucapnya dan pergi.

"Aku harap kalian bisa melakukannya" ucap Minato.

Skip time

"Haah... Dimana sih dia?" tanya Kakashi dan Sakura yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Menma.

"Hosh...Hosh... Gomen Sensei tadi ada panggilan alam" ucap Menma yang baru datang. "Haaah... Baiklah ayo kita mulai perjalannya" ucap Kakashi dan mereka pun memulai perjalan.

Skip time

Sudah 1 jam mereka berjalan dan mereka melihat genangan air di tengah jalan. Naruto sweetdrop melihat betapa bodohnya orang iniini, mana ada genangan air di hari yang panas ini, begitu lah pikirannya.

WushWush

Datanglah serangan rantai yang berhasil menangkap Naruto. "Hahaha... Berikat Kakek tua itu! Atau bocah ini akan mati" ancam missing nin yang keluar dari genangan air.

"Bocah apa?" ucap mereka dan membuat missing nin itu bingung dan melihat rantainya yang ternyata hanya menangkap batang pohon.

Duak

Missing nin itu tepar setelah menerima pukulan Naruto.

"Kasihan" ucap Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng GaJe.

"Hah... Apa kita melanjutkan Misi ini yang ber rank A?" tanya Kakashi. "Tentu" ucap NaruSasu sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Menma... Dia tengah gemetaran karena merasa akan di bunuh missing nin tadi.

Skip time

Wush

Tiba-tiba mereka di serang oleh pedang terbang dan untungnya tak mengenai mereka.

"Zabuza momoci missing nin kelas-B" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar"bertarung dengan ku yuk." mohon Naruto dan membuar Zabuza sweetdrop. "Apa kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. "Baiklah ayo!" ucap Zabuza dan melesat sambil menyabetkan Kubukiribuoucho(betul gk tulisannya?).

Trank

Pedang itu retak ketika berlaga dengan tubuh Naruto dan membuat Zabuza membulatkan mata.

Duak

Zabuza terlempar ketika terkena pukulan Naruto. "Pukulan apa itu?" gumam Zabuza.

Sring

Duak

Naruto muncul di depan Zabuza dan memukul Zabuza lagi dan membuatnya terlempar ke atas.

Sring

Duak

Naruto pun menendang perut Zabuza dan membuatnya meluncur kebawah dan membuat Zabuza pingsan.

"Haa... Hanya itu aku kecewa" ucap Naruto sedih.

Poft

Muncul seseorang memakai topeng yang mengambil tubuh Zabuza. "Terima kasih sudah melumpuhkan target ku" ucapnya dan menghilamg kembali.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita kerumaj ku dulu?" tanya Tazuna dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

Skip time

Mereka pun sampai dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka tapi sepertinta Naruto masih sedih karena tidak mendapat lawan yang kuat.

Goku's place.

Sekarang Goku sedang duduk di singgasanannya. "Ini tidak mungkin, bukannya Frieza sudah ku bunuh... Hah... Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan muncul dan ku harap Naruto bisa membunuhnnya lagi" ucap Goku dan beranjak dari singgasananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: Gimana chap ini ada peningkatan atau malah makin parah. Dan oh iya sharinggan tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto karena Naruto tidak bergerak tapi bertansportasi.

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3,Legendary,GOD

N/B: gomen yang sekali itu typo bukan bertransportasi tapi teleportasi. Hehe!

 **Nami no kuni mission** **part** **2 : Froeza attack**

Setelah kejadian penyerangan Zabuza itu team 7 memulai latihan seperti memanjat pohon dan sebagainnya tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya bersemedi tidak jelas menurut Menma.

Seminggu sudah semenjak kejadian itu dan hari ini mereka sedang mengawal para pekerja jembatan sampai...

Wush

Jleeb

Sebuah pedang besar menancap di tengah jembatan dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kau muncul juga Zabuza" ucap Kakashi yang sudah dalam posisi bertarun.

Tap

Terilihatlah Zabuza yang keluar dengan tertatih tatih dan terjeremabab di samping pedannya.

"Hey kau kenapa Zabuza-san" ucap Naruto dan mendekati nya. Naruto dapat melihat banyak luka di tubuh Zabuza, kemudian dia mencheck denyut nadinya dan ternyata Zabuza sudah tewas.

"Hahaha!" terdengar suara seseorang yang bertubuh putih dan berkepala biru(transformasi terakhir frieza cuma yang di kepalanya biru bukan ungu). "Akhirnya aku menemukan mu saiyan" ucapnya dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Aku adalah Froeza anak dari penguasa alam semesta Frieza" ucap makhluk itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, jagalah para perkeja lainnya dan aku akan mengurusnya" ucap Naruto dan maju kedepan.

"Baiklah saiya, ayo kita bermain" ucap Froeza dan melesat kedepan.

Wush.

Duak.

Duar.

Blar.

Pertarungan yang sangat cepat pun terjadi dan di akhiri dengan ledakan besar yang menciptakan sebuah kawah kecil di dekat danau.

"Ukh dia kuat sekali... Hehe! Aku jadi ter tantang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mulai keluar dari kawah.

"Heh... Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang Saiyan, tidak mudah mati" ucap Froeza senang.

Wush.

Duak.

Duak.

Duak.

Jual beli pukulan kembali terjadi dan Naruto tetap dipukuli secara telak.

Bruk

Naruto tergeletak di dalam kawah yang tercipta karena dia hempas oleh Froeza.

"Ukh... Benar-benat kuat... Tapi... AKU LEBIH KUAT.. HYAAAA" teriaknya dan di akhiri oleh ledakan KI berwarna kuning emas di akhirnya.

Kakashi's place.

"Naruto... Kau pasti bisa" gumam Kakashi yang melihat pertarungan itu dari jauh.

"Heh... Tunjukan kekuatan mu Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto's place

Setelah ledakan itu hilang terlihatlah tubuh Naruto di balut oleh KI berwana kuning emas dengan rambut dan alis berwana kuning dan Matanya berubah menjadi hijau.

"Inilah... Super Saiyan" ucap Naruto sambil memasang Kuda-kuda.

"I...inilah kekuatan yang membunuh... Ayah" ucal Froeza gagap melihat kekuatan Naruto yang meningkat drastis.

"Ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto dan melasat kedepan

Wush.

Duak.

Naruto memberi sebuah pukulan namun bisa di tangkis oleh Froeza tetapi sangking kuatnya pukulan Naruto, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan Naruto patah.

"Akh... Kuat sekali" ucap Froeza.

"Hi..." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Froeza dan Froezapun melihat kebelakang.

Duak.

Naruto memberi uppercut kepada Froeza dan membuatnya terlempar.

Wush.

Naruto sudah berada diatas Froeza dan menark tubuh Froeza kebawah.

Blar.

Kawah pun tercipta.

"Ukh... Ini tak bisa di biarkan." ucap Froeza dan meningkatkan KInya dan membuat Ototnya membesar (Froeza full power)

"Cih itu tak ada gunanya" ucap Naruto

Froeza pun terbang dan membuat bola rakasasa berwarba hitam. (Bola yang digunakan Friezw untuk menghancurkan planet Namek)

"SUPERNOVA..." teriak Froeza dan melempar bola itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Goku-sensei" tanya Naruto.

'Serang bola itu dengan KAMEHAMEHA dan buat menjauh' balas Goku.

"Baiklah. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HAA" Naruto pun menembakkan KAMEHAMEHA ke arah bola itu dan mendorongnnya keluar Bumi.

Duar.

Bola itu meledak di luar Bumi dan ledakanya terdengar sampai Bumi.

"Ukh... KI ku sudah habis" ucap Froeza.

"Dan ini saatnya membunuh mu" ucap Naruto dan menembakkan KAMEHAMEHA ke arah Froeza.

Blar.

Froeza pun tewas karena serangan itu.

Para pekerjapun bersorak dan oleh karena itu mereka mberi nama jembatan itu dengan nama Great Naruto's Bridge(betul gak namanya?).

Setelah mereka mengubur Zabuza mereka pun pulang ke desa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

N/B: Haku disini bukan kawan Zabuza jadi sebelum Haku membunuh Zabuza, Zabuza membunuhnya duluan.

Oh iya gomen aku lama up. Aku keasikab main game ppsspp. ePSXe. PCSX2. Hehe!

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3,Legendary,GOD

 **Chuunin exam part 1**

Benerapa hari setelah pulang Team7 di daftarkan dalam ujian chuunin dan mereka semua berpartisipasi dalam ujian itu.

Ujian chuunin tahap pertama mereka melakukan ujian tertulis yang sebenarnya hanya menguji kemampuan untuk mendapat informasi.

Dan mereka bisa lolos karena Naruto yang mengetahui tujuan dari ujian itu.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian babak ke 2 yang di lakukan di shi no mori.

"Sasuke apa kau merasakan energi itu?" tanya Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, ini adalah chakra yang besar. Siapa yang memilikinya?" tanyanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di perjalan mereka menemui tim dari amegakure yang dapat di lumpuh kan oleh Menma dan Sakura dan mereka mendapat gulungan bumi dari tim ame.

"Heh.. Kita sudah memiliki gulungan bumi dan langit" ucap Menma dengan nada campuran antara senang dan angkuh.

Duar.

Tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh seseorang.

"Reflek kalian bagus juga khukhu ucap seorang wanita aneh berlidah panjang.

"Ck sialan, siapa kau?!" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memasang posisi bertarung.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Hyaa" balasnya dan mulai melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Duak.

Wanita itu di pukul oleh Naruto dan membuatnya terlempar

"Akh... Bocah sialan" geramnya sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"Lawan mu adalah aku" ucap Naruto lantang.

Wush.

Wanita itu melemparkan banyak shuriken kearah Naruto.

Trank.

Trank.

Trank.

Shuriken-shuriken itu remuk ketika mengenai tubuh Naruto.

'Bagaimana mungkin?' batin wanita itu.

Wush.

Duak.

Naruto melesat kearahnya dan memberi pukulan namun masih bisa di tahan. 'Pukulan apa ini?' batin wanita itu lagi.

"Hyaa.." Sasuke tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya.

'Kesempatan bagus' batinnya dan melompat melewati Sasuke dan menggigit Sasuke.

"Arghh" Teriak Sasuke dan langsung roboh. "SASUKE..." teriak Naruto

"Hehe! Tugas ku sudah selesai jaa-nee Sasuke-kun" ucap wanita itu dan menghilang via shunshin.

"Cih... Dia kabur" Geram Naruto dan membopong Sasuke.

"Sakura.. Menma kita beistirahat di sini" ucap Naruto dan di turuti Mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

Gomen ya lama up. Saya lagi sibuk sekali. Mungkin saya bakal Hiatus. Hehe! Udah gitu aja ya. Aku masih punya banyak Tugas.

Bima Ootsutsuki~

Logout~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3,Legendary,GOD

 **THE BIG BATTLE: SUPER SAIYAN VS MENMA KYUUBI!**

setelah pristiwa penyerangan itu Team 7 beristirahat di bawah pohon besar(walaupun emang semua pohonnya besar)

"Apakah Sasuke sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura..

"Belum Sasuke-kun masih pingsan" balasnya...

"Ck...sial..." Geram Naruto sambil memukul batang pohon. "Kalau saja aku tidak lengah" geramnya lagi.. "Aku mau menenangkan diri" ucap Naruto pada Sakura dan menghilang.

 **Naruto's place**

Di puncak pohon yang paling tinggi Naruto sedang berdiri sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri...

'Tenanglah Naruto' ucap Goku dari telepati.. 'Tidak bisa sensei aku harus mencarinya' balas Naruto dan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ke dahi nya.

[Cari]

[Cari]

[Cari]

"Dapat" ucapnya.

Sring...

 **Orochimaru's place**

"Khukhukhu sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan menjadi milik ku khukhukhu" (kok ucapanya kayak Maho ya)

"Kau pikir begitu?" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Siapa disana keluar lah!" teriak Orochimaru

"Ini aku" ucap nya dan memperlihatkan dirinya...

"Ohhh... Kau ternyata khukhukhu kau mau mati ternyata" ucap Orochimaru..

Duak

"KAU LAH YANG AKAN MATI.." teriak Naruto dan memukul perut Orochimaru sampai terlempar sejauh 1KM

"Uhuk-uhuk Anak siapa dia?" ucap Orochimaru

Sring

Tak

Naruto muncul di belakangmya dan memberi pukulan namun masih bisa di tahan oleh Orochimaru..

"Hehe" tawa Naruto dan..

Duak

Naruto menendang kepala Orochimaru

Wush

Orochimaru terseret beberapa meter

"Kurang ajar aku harus kabur" ucapnya

Boof

Orochimaru pun hilang.. Dan Naruto tidak bisa merasakan Chakranya

"Sial dia kabur" Geram Naruto dan kembali ketenda.

Keesokan harinyTeam7 mencapai lokasi tujuan alias tower shi no mori (ehehe aku gak tau namanya)

Dan di lakukan pertarungan penyisihan

(Skip sampai pertarungan Naruto)

"Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah... Uzumaki Naruto melawan Menma namikaze" ucap Juri dan membuat smua terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada pertarungan satu team

Naruto dan Menma pun turun.

Sedangkan di bangku juri terlihat ada Sandaime dan Yondaime beserta istrinya dan putri kecilnya

"Kalah kan dia Menma-kun" teriak Kushina

 **back to Naruto and Menma**

"Baik Kaa-chan" balas Menma sedang kan Naruto diam saja.

"Baik kalian siap?" tanya hayate dan di balas anggukan oleb mereka berdua.

"Baiklah... HAJIME" teriaknya dan Menma pun melesat

Wush

Wush

Wush

Menma pun memukul Naruto dengan membabi buta tapi Naruto hanya menghindar.

Tak

Pukulan Menma di tahan oleh Naruto dan di lempar olehnya

Menma yang terlempar pun berback flip dan menstabilkan tubuhnya dan kembali merangsek kedepan.

Duak

Duak

Duak

Naruto hanya diam saja ketika di pukul..

"BAGUS MENMA-KUN... PUKUL TERUS" teriak Kushina.. Dan membuat Sandaime geleng-geleng dan menarik nafas panjang dan...

"BALAS NARU-CHAN" teriaknya

Naruto yang mendengar pun tersenyum.

Duak

Duak

Tap

Pukulan Menma pun di tahan oleh Naruto dan mengatakan

"Sekarang giliran ku" ucapnya dan memukul menma hingga terpental

"AKHHHH" Teriak Menma dan menabrak tembok hingga menciptakan lobang.

Sring

Naruto muncul dan kembali memukul perut Menma

"AKHHHH" Menma kembali berteriak...

"Mana kekuatan kyuubi? Mana kekuatan terkutuk yang membuat orang menderita? Mana kekuatan yang paling di benci oleh orang-orang desa?" ucap Naruto dingin dan membuat Yondaime,Kushina,dan Sandaime terkejut akan perkataanya

"CEPAT KELUARKAN!" teriak Naruto.

 **Menma's mindscape: on**

di mindscape Menma terlihat seekor rubah yang tersenyum. "Baiklah kau akan bertarung dengan ku" ucapnya dengan suara berat

 **mindscape: off**

Tubuh Menma pun tiba-tiba diselimutj oleh chakra berwarna merah.. Dan bertambah hitam kulitnya pun terkelupas dan berakhir semua tubuhnya menjadi merah gelap mata bulat putih dengan empat ekor

"Ini gawat" ucap Yondaime dan mau melompat turun namun di tahan oleb Sandaime "lihat saja"

 **back to Naruto'place**

"Ehehehe bagaimana? Kau senag bertemu dengan ku" ucap Menma/Kyuubi dengan suara berat

"Ya aku senang" ucap Naruto dan memasuki mode super saiyan 2

"Bisa kita mulai?" tnya Kyuubi dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sring

Sring

Duak

Duar

Blar

Sring

Pertarungan cepat pun terjadi dan dan menyebabk . Beberapa ledakan..

 **Sandaime's place**

di tempat Sandaime dia sedang tersenyum

" Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya" ucap Sandaime mengingat masa lalu

 **flashback: on**

Naruto yang berada di dalam rumah sakit pun di jenguk oleh Sandaime

"Hiks... Ini karena... Kyuubi itu... Kyuubi yang membuat aku menjadi seperti ini" tangis Naruto yang di dengar oleb Sandaime.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya Naruto bahkan kalau dia cuma mengeluarkan satu ekor" ucap Sandaime yang membuat suasanan menjadi makin basah (karena tangjsan Naruto)

"Hiks... Aku bersumpah hiks.. Akan mengalahkannya ingat itu jiji" ucap Naruto dan kembali tersenyum

 **flashback :off**

Sandaime masih tersenyum karena mengingatnya

 **Back to Naruto's place**

Duar

Terjadi ledakan yang menyebabkan kawah di tengah lapangan dan di kawah terlihat kyuubi yang tergeletak

"Ini tidak mungkin" ucap beberapa penonton

"Krrrr..." geram kyuubi dan mengumpulkan suatu bola energi di mulutnya dan...

Wush

Duar

Bola itu ditembak kan kearah Naruto dan menyebabkan ledakan.

Ketika ledakan itu menghilang terlihat Naruto yang hanya menahan dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah selesai KAMEHAMEHA..." ucap Naruto... Dan Membuat Kyuubi terlempar dan kembali ke wujud asli Menma dan di bawa oleh medis

"Ukhum baiklah pemenangnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki" ucap hayate sok cool padahal dia sudah ngompol

"Yosh aku menang jiji" teriak Naruto dan memberi jempol ke arah Sandaime sedang kan Yondaime dan kushina terdiam.. Dan Naruko memberk selamat

"Yosh hebat Naru-chan" balas Sandaime dengan gaya ala Guy plus sinar di Gigi.

Setelah pertandingan itu para peserta pun kembali dan akan di lanjut kan 1 bulan lagi.

 **Goku's place**

"Anak murid mu hebat juga ya super saiyan God" ucap sesosok kucing dengan baju khas mesir

"Itu benar Berus-sama" balas Goku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

N/B: Yo-Yo Reader-san Gomen lama up aku lagi sibuk banget nih... Ehehehe!

Itu aja ya jaa.

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3Legendary, GOD,Ultimate Super Saiyan.

 **WHAT!? A DIMENTIONAL TRAVELER?**

 **AND FIGHT WITH A GOD?**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana tidak ada latihan maupun pertandingan.

"Huh... Hari yang membosankan" ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.. "Tidak ada yang mau ku ajak bertanding, Goku-sensei terkena diare, Kakashi-sensei terlalu fokus dengan buku bejatnya.. Hah..." itulah gerutu Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajak Sasuke saja" ucapnya dan berangkat kerumah Sasuke.

 **Sasuke's house**

"Gomen ya Naruto tapi aku sedang sibuk untuk menyempurnakan Jurus" tolak Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah... Gak papa" ucap sedih Naruto dan pergi berjalan tanpa tujuan

 **Konoha's park**

"Ck... Benar-benar membosankan. Kalau saja aku bisa menantang Yondaime-sama berlatih tanding" ucap Naruto masih menggerutu sambil duduk di kursi taman

"Wah... Sepertinya kau sedang bosan" ucap seorang gadis yang diperkirakan semuran dengan Naruto.

"Eh... Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu

"Namaku adalah Izanami, kamu?" balas gadis bernama Izanami itu

"Aku adalah Son Naruto, oh iya kenapa kamu tau aku sedang bosan?"tanya Naruto

"Ya jelas, karena wajah mu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah bosan hidup" balas gadis itu poloa

"Benarkah?... Ehehehe! Habisnya... Tidak ada yang mau belatih tanding dengan ku" ucap Naruto lemas.

"Ya sudah dari pada kamu kebosanan disini bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan saja?" ucap dan tanya Izanami.

"Jalan-jalan? Bagus juga itu... Baiklah ayo" ucap Naruto

Mereka berduapun pergi berkeliling Kota(desa lebih tepatnya)

"Ehm... Naru-kun mau musuh?" tanya Izanami secara tiba

"Tentu saja aku mau" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti aku tapi jangan kaget ya!" ucapnya dan membuka sebuah portal (untungnya sedang tidak ada orang)

"Wah... Sugoi..." ucap Naruto

"Ayo masuk Naru-kun" ajak Izanami dan menarik Naruto masuk.

 **ANOTHER PLACE**

Naruto dan Izanami pun keluar di atas sebuah kapal pesiar.

"Wah... Benda ini keren sekali.. Ehm Kekuatan apa itu tadi Nami-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah kekuatan dari seorang 'DIMENTIONAL TRAVELER'"balasnya

"Ha... Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Hahh... Sudahlah sebentar lagi musuh mu akan datang" ucapnya

Brak

Terdengar suara dari arah depan

"Kakarotto!" teriak dari seseoranBerus

uto lihat memiliki rambut berdiri

"Cuma segitu ya kekuatan dari Super Saiyan God. Mengecewakan" ucap Sekor kucing yamg sedang melayang.

"Kalau begitu bumi akan aku hancurkan" ucapnya.

"TUNGGU!" Terdengar suara yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh

"Hai bocah apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu" tanya Kucing itu

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan bumi kau berarti adalah orang jahat dan kalau kau orang jahat kau akan ku kalahkan" ucap bocah itu(Naruto)

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah? bahkan orang yang paling kuat dibumi hampir mati!" teriak seoramg wanita berambut biru demgan model bob

"Hah... Yang terkuat di bumi? Aku punya guru yang paling kuat di alam semesta. Namanya ada lah Son Goku dan aku adalah anak muridnya" ucap Naruto dan membuat semua orang kaget.

"Go-goku?" ucap mereka

"Ck... Sudahlah aku akan mengalahkan mu kucing sialan... HAAAAA" ucapnya dan langsung melesat

Tap

Dengan mudah kucing itu menangkap pukulan Naruto

"Ck... Tidak bisa lepas" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganya

"Kau ternyata hanya besar mulut" ucap Kucing itu dan menyentil dahi Naruto dan membuatnya terlempar

"Uhuk itu cukup keras kalau begitu aku akan memnunjukan kekuatan ku padamu HYAAAA" teriak Naruto dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuto KI berwarna merah dan setelah KI itu menghilang tubuh Naruto terlihat lebih langsing dengan rambut berubah merah.

"S-super saiyan g-god" ucap mereka terbata melihat Naruto menjadi super saiyan god tanpa bantuan

"Wah... Ternyata pemilik kekuatan asli Super Saiyan God sudah tiba" ucap kucing itu

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan, namaku adalah Berus sang dewa penghancur" ucapnya

"Dan aku adalah Son Naruto sang Ninja Konoha" setelah mengucapkannya dia pun melesat

Wush

Wush

Wush

Tap

Tak

Wush

Jual beli pukulan terjadi diantra mereka dan sepertinya Berus sedang terdesak, tiba-tiba Berus mundur dan menciptakan sebuah bola raksasa berwarna jingga

"Kalau begitu KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA" Naruto menembakan KAMEHAMEHA dan berus melemparkan bola itu

Bentrokan pun terjadi antara kedua KI berkekuatan super itu

Blar

Kedua KI itupun meledak dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang sanhat dahsyat

"Wah... Wah kau hebat se... Akh!" ucapan berus terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan memukulnya

"Hehe! Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dan kembali memberi pukulan keperut Berus

Duak

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto telah terlempar sangat-sangat jauh

"Ck... Bocah sialan" ucap kucing itu

Sring

Duak

Naruto muncul di belakannya namun langsung ia pukul

Sring

Duak

Sring

Duak

Sring

Duak

Hal yang sama pun terjadi berulang-ulang

"Uhuk" Naruto merasa bahwa organ dalamnya sudah pada rusak dan dia sudah tidak dapat berdiri

"Ck... Bocah... Kau akan tamat disini" ucap Berus dan mulai mengumpulkan KI dj ujnng jari telunjuknya

Duak

Secara tiba-tiba Goku memukul pipi Berus

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Goku

"Se-sensei"

"Sensei?" tanya Goku dan memberikan kacang senzu, setelah memakan kacamg itu Naruto merasa bahwa tubuhnya kembali bugar.

"Ck... Kau akan menerima balasanku kucing" ucap Naruto dan hendak melesat lagi tapi di tahan oleh Goku

"Ck... Baiklah aku rasa Bumi akan aman." ucap Berus dan turun kekapal

"Inj berkat kekuatanmu" ucap Berus

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo whis" ucap Berus dan memanggil seseorang berambut panjang(sangat) ke atas dan pergi

"Arigatou... Naruto-san" ucap Goku dan membuat Naruto kaget

"Eh... Kenapa?" tamya Naruto

"Karena kau Bumi terselamatkan. Arigatou" ucap Goku dan yang lainnya juga mengucap terima kasih minus Vegeta

"Sama-sama Sensei tapi... Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang" ucap Naruto dan mendekati Izanami

"Sensei?" tanya bingung Goku

"Hehe! Sudahlah... Suatu saat nanti sensei juga tau. Ayo Nami-chan"Balas Naruto.

"Ha'i Naru-kun" balas Izanami dan merekapun kembali Ke Elemental Nation

 **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

"Wah tadi hebat ya Nami-chan" ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Izanami

"Ehm... Apa kamu akan pindah ke dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto sedih

"Tidak kok... Rumahkukan disini... Oh iya sudab sore aku pulang dulu ya

Cup

Izanami mencium Naruto tepat di bibir dan kemudian lari

"Wah... Apa itu tadi wuaaaa!" Naruto jadi histeris sendiri

 **GOKU'S PLACE : HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER**

"Arigatou... Naruto" ucap Goku

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG: KIMI NO KIOKU BY YUMI KAWAMURA**

N/B: Gimana? Bagus gak? RNR ya... ;-)

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3Legendary, GOD,Ultimate Super Saiyan.

 **Sial aku lupa memberitahu ciri-ciri Izanami**

 **Izanami memiliki iris berwarna blue saphire dan surai pirang panjang di ikat ponytail, tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan Naruto, kulit berwarna putih, oppai berukuran sedang (hehehe!) dan suka mengubah sejarah tapi tidak terlalu signifikat. Hehe! Dan gomen ya battle kemaren kurang greget**

 **Ini lah chap 9 fic ini.**

 **Happy reading (if you happy. If you don't, make yourself happy)**

 **WE ARE FRIEND, RIGHT GAARA?**

Ini sudah satu bulan semenjak break ujian, seperti yang kalian lihat para kontestan sudah mmulai mempersiapkan diri.

Pertarungan menakjubkan pun di sajikan contoh: pertarungan Shikamaru x Temari yang mengejutkan, pertarungan Naruto X Neji yang kayaknya berat sebelah dan pertarungan Shino x Kankuro yang ehm... Belum apa-apa Shino udah menang.

Dan sekarang waktunya pertandingan Sasuke x Gaara walaupun agak terlambat tapi Sasuke datang dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Hajime" teriak genbu sang wasit

Sasuke pun langsung melemparkan shuriken kearah Gaara namun pasir Gaara berhasil menahannya.

Sasuke pun menerjang Gaara dan memberiakan pukulan dan lagi lagi pasir Gaara menghalangi, kali ini Gaara pun menyerang Sasuke dengan pasirnya Namun bisa di hindari oleh Sasuke.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" teriak Sasuke dan menghembuskan nafas api kearah Gaara dan dapat dihandari oleh Gaara.

"Ryusa Bakuryu" ucap Gaara dan menciptakan ombak pasir ke arah Sasuke namun dapar di hindari

"Haha!, cuma segitu?" ucap Sasuke

"Hehe! Suna shigure!" teriak Gaara dan mengumpulkan pasir dan menembakkannya ke segaa arah dan membuat Sasuke kewalahan untuk menghindarinya dan akhirnya dia terkena serangan bertubu-tubi itu.

"Uhuk..Uhuk, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke dan melakukan Handseal " Chidori!" teriak Sasuke dan berlari ke arah Gaara dengan listrik di tangan kirinya

Jleb

Pertahan pasir Gaara berhasil di tembus dan berhasil mengenainya dan membuat Gaara marah.

"Apa!? Ini tidak mungkin" ucap Gaara dan..

Blar

Terjadi ledakan chakra yang membuat semua peserta terlempar dan tiba-tiba semua penonton tertidur.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Minato dari tempat duduk Hokage.

"Kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang ya Orochimaru" ucap seseorang di belekang Minato, kazekage,Hiruzen, dll

"Naruto?" ucap Minato

"Sudah lah tunjukkan wujudmu Orochimaru" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kazekage

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya.. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kabur.. Ehehe" ucap Kazekage dan menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

Blar

Terdengar suara ledakan dari tengah desa

"Minato-sama, Otogakure dan Sunagakure menginvasi Konoha anda lebih baik lawan mereka aku akan menghadapi Shukaku dan jiji tolong kejara Orochimaru" ucap Naruto kepada mereka. Dan mereka pun berpencar.

"Hahaha! Aku bebas akan aku hancurkan desa ini.." ucap Shukaku dengan nada berat.

"Itu tidak akan ku biarkan Shuka-chan" Naruto muncul di depan mata Shukaku dan mengejutkan Shukaku

"Kau bisa terbang?" ucap kaget Shukaku

"Sudahlah itu... Kau akan ku hentikan" ucap Naruto dan menembakkan KI kearah Shukaku

Blar

Blar

Serangan itu mengenai Shukaku namu sepertinya tidak memberikan effect yang berarti

"Sand bullet" ucap Shukaku dan menembakki Naruto dengan pasirnya

Blar

Blar

Naruto dapat menghindarinya tapi menyebabkan rumah-rumah dibelakang Naruto meledak

"Ck... Sial" ucap Naruto sambil melihat gedung itu ketika melihat Shukaku kembali, Shukaku sudah menyiapkan serangan dan

Duak

Wush

Blar

Naruto sudah menangkis serang itu tapi karena kekuatan Shukaku yang terlalu besar Naruto pun terlempar dan akhirnya menabrak rumah-rumah dan menciptakan kawah di tengah desa.

"Haha! Kau merasakan kekuatan dari seseorang yang terbuang, terisolasi di desa sendiri di hina di hindari tak punya teman dan tak berkeluarga"ucapan batin yang di dengar Naruto dari Gaara

"Ck... Walaupun begitu..." ucap Naruto dan mencoba berdiri "kau masih memiliki Saudara yang selalu berada di samping mu, tapi ku rasa kaulah yang tidak mengerti dengan mereka" ucap Naruto dan menerjang dan memukul Shukaku.

"Dan kau bukan Satu-satunya orang yang terbuang, aku juga, dibuang karena tidak mempunyai chakra, dipukuli karena lemah dan di cap sebagai aib desa" ucap Naruto sambil tetap memukuli Shukaku dan mulai terbang kearah kepala Shukaku

"Dan sekaranv sadarlah!" teriak Naruto dan melagakan kepalanya dengan kepala Gaara dan membuanya

Poft

Poft

Ketika Shukaku menghilang Gamabuntapun muncul

"Heh, sepertinya pertolongan mu terlambat heh Menma" ucap Naruto dari bawah

"Huh, aku cuma memberimu kesempatan" ucap Menma sambil membuang muka

"Gaara, kau tidak papa!?" teriak Temari dan Kankuro sambil berlari ke arah Gaara

"Ya. Aku tidak papa. Terimakasih" balas Gaara

"Naruto-san, terimakasih sudah menyadarkan ku dan... Maukah kau menjadi teman ku" ucap dan tanya Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya

"Tentu saja Gaara kita sekarang adalah teman" ucap Naruto dan menerima uluran tangan itu

Setelah beberapa hari Konoha sudah mulai di perbaiki dan sepertinya Orochimaru sudah kabur dan untung saja Sandaime selamat walaupun terkena sedikit serangan dari Orochimaru

"Wah... Aku tidak percaya kau berbicara kepada Yondaime" ucap seseorang yang mengejutkan Naruto yang sedang duduk di taman

Ketika Naruto melihat kebelakang.

"Eh... Nami-chan sedang apa? Silahkan duduk" tanya Naruto dan mempersilahkannya duduk

"Tidak ada cuma kebetulan lewat" balasnya.

"Oh... Iya bagaimana kamu tau aku berbicara pada Yondaime-sama?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja 'DIMENTIONAL TECHNIQUE'" balas Izanami

"Gimana kerenkan aku saat menyadarkan Gaara?" ucap sombong Naruto

"Ya laituh. Oh iya udah sore aku pulang dulu ya."

Cup.

Izanami kembali mencium Naruto hanya saja kali ini di pipi

"Ya. Jaa ne" ucap Naruto dan berjalan pulang

 **ANOTHER PLACE**

"Sepertinya aku menemukannya. Hehehe" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam gua yang gelap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG BURN MY DREAD BY YUMI KAWAMURA**

N/B: gimana chao kali ini? Makin baik? Biasa aja ato malah makin parah. RnR ya.

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Naruto:MK

: Dragon Ball: AT

Warn: OOC, SEMI-CANON, Ki!Naru,Life!MinaKushi,Strong!Naruto. Saiyan!Naru,Jinchuriki!Menma. Dan Typo(bertebaran)

Rate:M(untuk Pembunuhan dan darah)

Pair:Naru x ?

Ability: SS:1,2,3Legendary, GOD,Ultimate Super Saiyan.

 **WHAT!? DATING WITH IZANAMI?**

Seperti hari-hari bisa setiap hari senin pasti berakhir di hari minggu dan seperti biasa Naruto akan frustasi karena tidak ada orang mau di ajak berlatih tanding.

"Ck... Lebih baik aku ketaman" gumam Naruto

Naruto tengah duduk di bangku tangan dengan muka yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Kebosanan seperti biasa Naru-kun?" tanya seseorang yang pasti di kenali oleh Naruto

"Ahh... Nami-chan iya.. Biasa hari minggu semua mau istirahat, padahal kalau tidak latihan rutin tubuh bisa kaku dan susah untuk bertarung" balas Naruto

"Ehm... Kebetulan hari inikan sabtu terakhir di bulan juli..." Izanami menggantung ucapannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto

"Kamu tidak tau malam ini ada apa?" tanga Izanami

"Ehm..." Naruto tampak berpikir, "ha... Aku tidak tau" ucap Naruto dan membuat Izanami kesal

"MALAM INI ADA FESTIVAL HANABI NARU-KUN!" teriak Izanami kesal karena kebodohan Naruto

"Ahhh... Benarkah... Ehehehehe" ucap Naruto dengan tawa gugup Naruto

"Sebagai permintaan maaf mu pada ku, aku mau kau..." Izanami menggantung kata-katanya dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi... Merah?

"Ehh... Kamu kenapa Nami-chan? Kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Izanami

"Ehh... Ti-tidak kok. Ehm... Soal tadi... Aku mau kau kencan dengan ku" ucapan Izanami barusan membuat Naruto shock

"Eh... Benarkah... Apa tidak apa-apa? Kenapa gak ajak Teme aja?" tanya ragu Naruto yang membuat Izanami kesal lagi

"benar dan tidak, siapa itu teme? Aku hanya mau kau... Karena aku cinta kamu... Ahh" Izanami menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan sedangkan Naruto hanya membeku

"Ehm... Beneran?..."tanya Naruto"nanti kamu nyesallo kalau kamu jadi pacar ku" sambung Naruto meyakinkan Izanami

"Ehm... Benar dan tidak akan menyesal apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyesalinya" ucap Izanami tegas dan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencintai kamu" ucap Naruto dan memeluk lembut Izanami dan membuatnya blushing

"Apakah kamu mau jadi pendampingku sampai kapan pun? Dan tidak menyesalinya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya aku mau dan tidak akan menyesalinya" balas Izanami membalas pelukan Naruto

Kemudian merekapun saling menatap dan wajah mereka saling mendekat

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

Cup~

Sudah tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, Naruto mencium bibir Izanami dengan lembut dengan arti kasih sayang tanpa nafsu diantara mereka

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Terima kasih Naru-kun sudah mau menjadi pacarku" ucap malu Izanami

"Ya, dan kita akan pergi ke Hanabi nanti malam kan?" tanya Naruto

"Oh iya... Jadi. Ehm... Ini udah sore aku siap-siap... Jaa Naru-kun" ucap Izanami dan pergi sambil malambaikan tangannya

Malamnya Naruto berangkan dengan pakaian Yukata berwarna Dark blue (aneh dia kan suka warna kuning) dengan motif shuriken bermata 4 dengan geta dan membawa kipas dengan warna sepeti lambang Uchiha, (lu ketularan ama Sasuke ye?)

Di tengah jalan menuju kuil dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan Yukata berwarna kuning cerah(wah... Kebalik mereka) dengan Geta dan membawa kipas dengam motif pusaran berwarna jingga (hadeh...)

"Yo Sasuke" sapa Naruto sambil mendekatinya

"Yo Naruto, pergi ke kuil ya? Pasti karena paman teuchi membuka Yatai(kalo gak salah kios kaki lima ni)kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Hehe! Kau tau aja tapi ada yang lain" ucap Naruto dan membuat Sasuke penasaran

"Yang lain? Apa itu? Ohh... Kau mau mencuri kembang api ya!?" teriak histeris Sasuke

"St.. Bukan tapi karena pacarku mengajakku kesitu" ucap Naruto dan membuat Sasuke membeku

"Ka-kau punya pacar? WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Sasuke tertawa sangat-sangat keras sampai orang-orang melihatnya

"Ya sudah kalo gak percaya, ah itu dia Nami-chan" ucap Naruto dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Izanami

"Eh... Naru-kun kau terlambat hemp" Izanami pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena Naruto terlambat.

"Iya-iya gomen, ahh... Ini dia teme ini pacar ku Izanami dan Nami-chan ini teman ku Sasukr Uchiha" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan mereka

"Sa-salam kenal Nami-san" ucap Sasuke gugup karena malu karena tertawa karena gak percaya sama Naruto

"Salam kenal Uchiha-san" ucap Izanami santai

Malam itupun mereka bersenang-senang, mereka bermain menagkap ikan koi, memakan takoyaki, okonomiyaki,dan lain-lain tapi sialnya semua itu Narutolah yang membayarnya (kasihan ckckck)

Dan malam itupun Hanabi(kembang api) menghiasi langit Konoha

"Wah... Malam yang menyenangkan ya Naru-kun,Sasu-san" ucap Izanami gembira

"Ahh... Iya.. Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, kau terdengar seperti ibuku tau" protes Sasuke

"Ahh... Sudah lah... Sepertinya sudah malam sepertinya kita berpisah disini Sasuke" ucap Naruto dan mereka bertiga berpisah di pertigaan jalan

"Jaa Naru-kun, Sasu-san" ucap Izanami sebelum jauh

"Hn.. Jaa. Naruto" ucap Sasuke

"Ya jaa, Teme, Nami-chan"

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpisah di pertigaan itu.

Di tengah jalan

"Ehh.. KI siapa ini terasa sangat gelap dan jahat, aku harus berhati-hati" gumam Naruto dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung tidur.

 **Another place**

"AAku akan sampai, tunggulah Naruto Uzumaki, hahahaha" ucap Orang misterius di chap kemaren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG: BEAUTY OF DESTINY BY SHIRIKO HIRATA. FEAT LOTUS JUICE**

N/B: Gimana chap ini? Bagus gak kalo gak ada scene fightnya? Oh iya RnR ya. :-)

Aku~ Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto the saiyan warrior**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO : MK**

 **:DRAGON BALL : AT**

 **WARN: OOC, SEMI-CANON, LIFE! MINAKUSHI, JINCHURIKI! MENMA, SAIYAN! NARU, TYPO**

 **CHAP 11 : A STRONG AND DEATHLY ENEMY, AND THE BORN OF THE STRONGEST WARRIOR GORUTO AND NENMA**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

" Kami mendapat kabar bahwa ada sebuah benda asing jatuh di sekitar perbatasan negara api" ucap seorang ANBU sambil berlutu di hadapan Yondaime

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" setelah mendengar itu ANBU tersebutpun menghilang

'Apa yang akan terjadi'

Skip time

"Hoam... Pagi yang indah" ucap Naruto yang baru saja bangun dan mulai melakukab ritual paginya (Latihan, Makan, Mandi)

"Ck... Semua sudah siap" ucap Naruto yang kini berpakaian seperti Goku (jaket jingga dengan dalaman biru, celana jingga, dan sepatu, dan juga pemberat di kedua tangannya)

'Naruto... Kau disana!?' sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk di pikiran Naruto

'Ahh... Goku sensei... Ada apa?' tanya Naruto

'Saiya-jin'

"Ada apa dengan Saiya-jin?"

'Ada Saiya-jin dengan KI gelap dan jahat di sekitar perbatasan Negara Api, lebih baik kau berhati-hati'

"Ya... Terima kasih Sensei" balas Naruto dan memutus sambungan telepati

"Ahhh... Iya ada janji untuk pergi ke gedung Hokage" gumamnya dan langsung berangkat

Skip time

"Apa kalian tahu ada Seseorang yang misterius menyerang desa di sekitar perbatasan negara api?" ucap Yondaime membuat Naruto yang baru saja datang terkejut

"Belum Yondaime-sama" balas Kakashi-sensei

"Kabarnya ada seorang dengan pakaian aneh dan memiliki ekor menyerang desa Otogakure yang ada di perbatasan" ucap Yondaime dan membuat Naruto semakin Shock

"Aku menugas kan kalian untuk menyelidikinya" ucap Yondaime

"Baikalah Yondaime-sama" balas Kakashi-sensei

Mereka pun sudah bersiap-siap di pintu gerbang Konoha

"Naruto kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah Naruto

"Ahhh... Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bakal ada musuh yang kuat di sana" balas Naruto ceria

"Heh... Terserahmu ajalah Dobe" balas Sasuke dan pergi berkumpul dengan Kakashi

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka pun memulai perjalanan

Skip time

Mereka sudah dekat dengan Otogakure

"Sensei lihat itu" ucap Sakura yang menunjuk sebuah desa yang sudah hancur dan mereka pun kesana

Di desa itu banyak mayat bergelimpangan

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" guma Kakashi

"Hahaha... Akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki Naruto atau boleh kupanggil Son Naruto" sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka yang berasal dari belakang Mereka

Mereka pun mengahadap kebelakang dan dikejutkan oleh 5 orang dengan ekor di belekang mereka

4 dari mereka menggunakan sejenis helm dan 1 lagi memiliki wajah tampan hanya saja mata sebelah kirinya sepertinya terluka dan harus di tutup dengan penutup mata

"Kalian serang mereka!?" perintah pria itu

Team 7 pun berpencar dan mendapag masing masing satu musuh sedang kan Naruto berhadapan dengan pria bertutup mata.

" apa tujuan mu datang kebumi Saiya-jin!?" tanya Naruto

"Hahaha... Kami kesini untuk membunuhmu dan untuk menguasai bumi" ucap pria tadi dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya di selimuti KI berwarna merah, wajah berubah seperti monster dan memiliki 2 tanduk (seperti Momoshiki setelah memakan pil merah hasil penghisaoan kinshiki)

"Ck... KInya semakin menggila" gumam Naruto

Naruto menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang sedang kesusahan

"Ck... KI ini akan ku kalahkan hyaa" ucap Naruto dan berubah menjadi SS 3

"Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Naruto

Pria itupun menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto

Duak

Dia memberi sebuah swipe kick dan membuat Naruto terlampar

Srek

Srek

Kaki naruto menyeret tanah yang mencipatkan garis panjang

"Uhuk... Mengejutkan sekali" ucap Naruto dan memgang rusuknya yang sakit

"Mana kekuatan mu yang sangat kuat..." ucap provokasi dari pria itu

"Ck... Ini dia HYAAA" Naruto melesat dan memberikan pukulan namun pria itu memberi counter berupa jab kewajah Naruto

"Ck... Kekuatan mu iti masih berada di bawah ku" provokasi pria itu lagi

Naruto pun meningkatkan intensitas KInya dan menjadi SSGOD

"Hyaaa!" Naruto menerjang Pria itu

Satu kali pukul pria itu terbang sampai langit

Di langit pria itu membuka telapak tangannya dan telihat ada sebuah bola mata di telapak tangan pria itu dan

"Akhhh...!?" Naruto berteriak ketika KInya yang membara di hisap oleh mata itu

'Naruto' telepati oleh Goku masuk ke dalam otak Naruto

'Se-sensei?'

'Jangan gunakan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dengan Pria itu tapi jangan juga gunakan kekuatan yang terlalu rendah' ucap Goku membuat Naruto bingung

'Maksudnya?' tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh

'Ck... Gunakan kekuatan yang sama dengan dia dan.. Kekuatan yang sama dengan dia adalah... Super saiya jin 4' ucap Goku

'Ha... Tapi aku mana bisa akukan tidak punya Ekor' balas Naruto

'Datang lah kesini' ucap Goku

Naruto pun langsung bersemedi dan langsung ke hyperbolic chamber

 **HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER**

"Naruto, ayo lakukan Fusion" ucap Goku serius

"Tapi bukannya kalau kita fusion kekuatan kita akan melebihi super saiyan God?" ucap Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku bisa membuat kita menjadi hanya sekuad super saiya jin 4" balas Goku dan merekapun mulai melakukan gerakan fusion

"Fu...Sion ha"

Sring

Cahaya terang bersinar

Setelah menghilang terlihat ada seorang pria, dengan surai hitam, rompi hitam dengan pinggir rompi berwarna kuning, celana putih, ikat pinggang biru muda dan sepatu hitam (Seperti gogeta)

"Aku adalah Goruto" setelah mengucapkan itu dia oun menutuo matanya

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

Tubuh Naruto yang bersemedi pun berubah

"Aku adalah Goruto dan aku akan mengalahkanmu" ucap Goruto kepada pria tadi

"Heh... Coba saja" ucap sombong Pria itu

"Hyaaaa" sinar menyinari tubuh Goruto

Setelah sinat menghilang tubuh Goruto di selimuti bulu merah, rumbut agak memanjang tapi gak sepanjang ss3, dan juga sebuah ekor

"I-ini tidak mungkin, kekuatannya setara denganku. Berarti rinegan ini tidak bisa di gunakan" gumam Pria itu sedikit bergetar

"Ayo mulai" ucap Goruto dengan suara khas hasilfusiom

"Hyaaaa" pria tadi melesat

Pria itu melancarkan serangannya namun tangannya di tahan oleh Goruto, tangan yang di tahan itupun di tarik Goruto dan melagakan kepalanya dengan kepala pria itu dan membuatnya berdarah

"Akhh!" teriak pria itu memegangi kepalanya

"Kau akan membayar akan hal ini... Hyaaaaaa GALICK GUN" teriak pria itu sambil menembakkan laser berwarna merah

"Heh... KA...ME...HA...ME...HA..." Balas Naruto dan menembak KAMEHAMEHA

Duar

Kedua energi itu saling beradu

Kedua energi itu saling mendorong

"HYAAAAAAA"

Goruto berteriak dan KAMEHAMEHAnya pun mendorong galick gun dan mengenai sekaligus membunuh pria itu

"Heh..." Goruto pun melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah membunuh musuh mereka dengan bantuan Kakashi

Goruto pun bersemedi dan menghilangkan wujud fusionnya

"Tadi itu keren sekali Naruto" ucap Sakura

"Aku setuju. Apa itu tadi?" setuju dan tanga Sasuke

"Ahhh... Sudahlah. Itu rumit di jelaskan, lebih baik kita kembali" ucap Naruto

Merekapun sampai di konoha dan kaget melijat ke adaan Konoha yang sudah hancur

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Menma

"Ck... Broly" ucap dingin Naruto ketika melihat seseorang tengah melayang dengan KI hijau di pinggiran nya

"Hahaha... Naruto akhirnya aku menemukannmu" ucapnya

"Kau tidak akan ku maaf kan!" teriak Menma dan berlarj ke arab Broly

"Menyingkir lah kau bocah" ucapnya dan menmbakkan KInya ke arah Menma dan mengenainnya

"Menma!" teriak Naruto dan segera berlari ke adiknya itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap khawati Naruto

"Ck... Menjauhlah dariku". Balas Menma dan kembali menerjang Broly

Duak

Broly memukul Menma sampai memuntahkan darah

"Ck... Menma" Naruto meletakkan tubuh Menma ke atas pangkuannya

"Ck... Baka... Seharusnya kau tidak usah sok jago" ucap Naruto ke pada Menma

"Diamlah... Aku tidak peduli pada mu" balas Menma dan kembali menerjang Broly

"Hehehe... Matilah bocah" ucap Broly

Duar

Broly melempar Menma KI dalam skala besar namun sebelum mengenai Menma, Naruto datang dan melindung Menma

"Ck... Kau pengganggu Naruto" ucap Broly

"Heh... Kaulah yang pengganggu seharusnya kau sudah mati" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam

"Ini karena Demigra-sama menghidupkan ku kembali" balas Broly, "dan dia juga memberi kekuatan tambahan pada ku bersiaplah" setelah ucapnnya dia langsung terbang ke arah Naruto

Duak

Sangking kuatnya pukulan Broly, pukulannya yang di tangkis Naruto membuat Naruto terlempar

"Waw, tanganku seperti mau patah" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi tangannya

" terimalah ini KAMEHAMEHA!"

WUSH

BLAR

KAMEHAMEHA Naruto hanya di tahan Broly dengan satu jari

"a-apa!?"

"Futon: fujin no jutsu!" teriak Menma dan mengembuskan Angin yang sangat kuat dan membuat Broly terlempar dan terluka

'Aku mengerti sekarang' ucap Goku tiba-tiba

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto

'KI tidak bisa membunuh Broly tapi...' ucapan Goku ia gantung

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto lagi

'Chakra bisa'

"Chakra? Maksudmu aku harus membiarkan adikku melawan Broly?"

'Tidak'

"Jadi"

'Lakukan Fusion'

"Fusion? Bagaimana bisa KI menyatu dengan Chakra?"

'Coba saja'

"Baiklah... Menma" Menma pun menghadap ke Naruto

"Apa?" tanya Menma dengan nada dingin

"Ayo Fusion" ucap Naruto dengan tegas

"Fusion? Apa itu?" tanya Menma

"Sudahlah... Kakashi-sensei bisa tahan di sebentar?" tanya Naruto dan Kakashi dll pun menyeramg Broly

"Baiklah lihat ini" Naruto pun mengajarlan pose Fusion kepada Menma.

"Mengerti?" tanya Naruto di jawab anggukan oleb Menma

"Baguslah ayo" merekapun memulainya

"Fu...sion ha"

Sring

Cahaya yang sangat terangpun tercipta

Di balik cahaya itu terlibat seorang remaja dengan wajah yang mirip Naruto dengan hittai ate berwarna biru dengan rambut berdiri (seperti Gohan) dengan warna hitam di tengah dan merah di kedua sisinya, dengan jaket berkanji Shinobi di dada kirinya, dengan dalaman putih dengan keadaan jaket tak di kancing, celana panjang seperti Goku hanya saja berwarna merah, sebuah sarung tangan tanpa jari dan sepatu dengan sayap kecil di sisinya

"Aku adalah Nenma aku bukanlah Naruto maupun Menma aku adalah keduanya" ucapnya Nenma dengan suara campuran antara Naruto dan Menma

"Kakashi-sensei mundurlah" perntah Nenma dan merekapun mundur

"Majulah kau Naruto" ucap Broly

"Majulah, Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" Nenma pun menembakkan bola api raksasa

Duar

Broly terkena sedikit ledakan

"Ukh... Apa ini aku sudah tak merasakan ki di tubuhnya"

Duak

Broly terkena tendangan swipe kick di wajah dari Nenma

"Jangan melamun" ucap Nenma dan menambah pukulan di wajah Broly

"Uhuk" Broly memuntahkan darah

"Futon: kaze no tate" setelah itu keluar pedang angin di belakang tubuh Nenma dan mengejar Broly

Jrash

Tangan kiri Broly putus karena terkena serangan Nenma

"Bagaimana? Masih mau melawan?" ejek Nenma

"Huaaaaaaa!" Broly pun memadatkan KInya

Wush

"Doton: Doryuheki"

Duar

Serangan Broly dapat di tahan oleh jurus Doton Nenma

Duak

Nenma terlempar terkena pukulan oleh Broly

"Ck... Hanya terasa sedikit"

Duak

Duak

Duak

Broly terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Nenma, dan membuatnya muntah darah

"Akan ku akhiri... Kamerasengan" Nenma pun menyerang Broly dengan laser berwarna birh dengan Rasengan di ujungnya.

""AKKKHHHHHHHHHHH" Broly berteriak sangat keras dan akhirnya tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu.

Setelah kematian Broly tiba-tiba warga Konoha keluar dari bawah tanah

"Ehhh... Mereka keluar dari bawah!?" ucap kaget Nenma

"Ehm... Kau siapa anak muda?" ucap Yondaime yang berjalan kearah Nenma(Yondaime berarti ikut berlindung aneh ckckck)

"Aku adalah Nenma" balas Nenma

"Nenma?"

Sring

Cahaya muncul, setelah cahaya menghilang

"Naruto Menma" ucap Naruto dan Menma serentak dan membuat kaget Yondaime

"Menma Naruto" ucap Yondaime tapi ada nada tidak suka ketika menyebut nama Naruto

"Ck... Sudahlah aku lebih baik pulang" ucap Naruto dan pergi

Dan akhirnya Yondaime mengatakan bahwa Menmalah yang mengalahkan Broly

"Ckk.. Dimana dia? Mungkin lagi pergi kemasa lalu" gumam Naruto dan akhrinya dia pulang kerumahnya yang dengan ajaib masih utuh

"Ahh... Good Night" ucapnya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG : FULL FORCE BY RIDER CHIPS**

 **N/B: gimana? Bagus? Biasa aja?parah?** **chap terpanjang yang pernah ku buat nih untuk sekarang.**

 **RnR ya ;-)**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout`**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto the saiyan warrior**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO : MK**

 **:DRAGON BALL : AT**

 **WARN: OOC, SEMI-CANON, LIFE! MINAKUSHI, JINCHURIKI! MENMA, SAIYAN! NARU, TYPO**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X IZANAMI(OC)**

 **CHAP 12 : THE TRUTH OF ME?**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Setelah pertarungan Naruto dengan Broly dan dua kali melakukan Fusion, Naruto sangat lelah dan tidur dengan pulas

 **NARUTO'S DREAM**

Terlihat sosok Gohan yang sedang kebingunga di tengah hutan

"Di mana ini? Dokter Gero keparat entah dimana aku dibuangnya. Lebih baik aku mengintari hutan ini" gumamnya dan berjalan menyusuri hutan

"Tolong jangan"

Ditengah perjalanan dia mendengar suara seseorang dan diapun mendekatinya

"To-tolong jangan bunuh aku" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan pakaian seperti maid yang berjalan mundur perlahan karena ketakutan

"Hehe! Gadis manis kemarilah akan ku beri kau kenikmatan" ucap seorang lelaki botak dengan membawa kunai

"Hey... Kau... Pengecut beraninya sama perempuan" ucap Gohan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak

"Heh... Kau mengganggu saja" ucap pria itu... Dan melemparkan kunai

Trank

Trank

Trank

Kunai-kunai itupun patah ketika berlaga dengan tubuh Gohan

"A-apa?" pria itupun mulai ketakutan ketika Gohan mulai mendekatinya

Duak

Pria itu langsung tewas hanya dengan satu kali pukul

Gohanpun melihat ke arah gadis yang masih ketakutan itu

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok" ucap Gohan dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu

'Nama ku adalah Son Gohan kamu?" tanya balik Gohan

"Aku adalah... Hikari takeba" balas gadis itu

"Ohhh... Iya ini dimana?" tanya Gohan dan gadis itu menceritakan tentang dunia ninja... Ninja dll

Karena mereka berdua tidak punya tempat tinggal mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia

Awalnya mereka hnya berteman namun seiring waktu berjalan mereka pun saling mencintai dan mereka Menikah dan menetap di Konoha

 **10 Oktober**

ini adlah hari kedua setelah kelahiran anak pertama Gohan, Naruto namanya. Gohan dan Hikari sangat bahagia kala itu namun...

Kebahagiaan itu pudar kita Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, Gohan kehilangan Hikari sang istri karena terkena bijuu dama

"Hiks... Aku akan membunuh mu Kyuubi!" teriak Gohan dan terbang bersama bayi Naruto

 **KYUUBI'S PLACE**

"Cih... Dia kuat sekali" ucap pria dengan rambut blonde spike yang kita kenal dengan Minato

Duak

Kyuubi yng ada di depannya terlempar secara tiba-tiba

"A-apa itu" ucap kaget Minato

"Aku akan membunuhmu Kyuubi" ucap Gohan yang sedang melayang

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku manusia" balas Kyuubi

"Ohh benarkah? Ayo kita coba" ucap Gohan.

Duak

Duak

Gohan memukuli Kyuubi dengan satu tangen karena tangam satunya memegang Naruto kecil

"Dia... Hebat... Aku ini Hokage seharusnya aku yang paling kuat" gumam Minato dangan nada benci

"Hei kau" ucap Gohan sambil menunjuk Minato

"Tolong jaga anakku aku akan menyegel makhluk menjijikkan ini di dalam tubuh anak mu dan separuhnya di tubuhmu" ucapnya dan memberi Naruto ke Minato

"Naruto... Jadilah seperti kakekmu... Tou-san yakin dia akan membantu mu untuku menjadi kuat" itulah ucapan terakhir Gohan sebelum dia melakukan posisi kuda-kuda

"KI fuin: Shinigami no fuin!" setelah teriakan Gohan itu muncul sosok pria tua dengan dua tanduk (seperti enma daio) di belakang Gohan dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah dan telapak tangan kiri ke arah Minato dan Menma

"Akh...!" Kyuubi berteriak ketika tubuhnya tertarik masuk kedalam telapak tangan pria itu dan keluar dalam bentuk chakra berwarna orange dan masuk ke perut Minato dan Menma

"Tugas ku sudah selesai... Dan sebagai perjanjianmu aku akan mengambil nyawamu kan?" tanya pria itu

"Benar... Dan jaga anakku Minato" ucap Gohan dan diserap oleh tangan kanan pria tua itu

Setelah itu karena takut Naruto menjadi kuat dan melebihi Menma dia selalu melarangnya latihan dan menyiksanya dan setelah itu baru lah Goku melatihnya

 **NARUTO'S DREAM: OFF**

Naruto terbangun dengan wajah kusut memikirkan mimpi itu

'Apakah itu benar?' itulah yng ada di pikiran Naruto saat Ini

Karena merasa penasaran dia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Izanami

 **Konoha's park**

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berada di pihak Naruto karena Izanami sedang berada di taman yang sedang bermain dengan Anak-anak

"Nami-chan!" teriak Naruto dan Izanami menoleh kearah Naruto

"Ehh... Naru-kun ada apa?" tanya Izanami

"Ehm... Maaf bukan bermaksud memanfaatkan kekuatanmu tapi... Bisakah kau membawa ku ke 15 tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 10 oktober?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius

"Bisa... Kenapa?" tanya Izanami

"Ini penting... Ku mohon" ucap Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya

"Baiklah... Ayo Naru-kun" ucap Izanami dan membuat portal dan dimasuki oleh mereka

 **10 OKTOBER**

Naruto keluar dan melihat ketika Gohan memberikannya kepada Minato

'Naruto... Jadilah seperti kakekmu... Tou-san yakin dia akan membantu mu untuku menjadi kuat" ucap Gohan dan membuat posisi kuda-kuda

"Tou-san tunggu" terdengar suara Naruto dan membiat Gohan menoleh

"Na-naruto" dapat dilihat matanya sudab berkaca-kaca

"Iya ini Naru tou-san tolong jangan lakukan itu ayo kita hiduo berdua di masa depan" ucap Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Gohan dan memeluknnya

"Tidak bisa Naruto" ucap nya dan membuat Naruto tersenta

"Ke-kenapa? Tou-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Karena sejarah tidak boleh di ubah" ucap Gohan "dan karena kedatanganmu Naruto masa kini menjadi serang cewek" ucap Gohan dan membuat Naruto kaget

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya nya

"Dan cara mengubahnya kembali, kau harus pulang dan aku harus menyegel kyuubi" ucao Gohan

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti aku akan kembali" ucapnya dan kemudia menatao Minato tajam

"Jaga dia dengan baik. Kau mengerti" ucao Naruto dengan meningkatkan intensitas KI dan membuat menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dan kemudian dia masuk kembali keportal dan kembali ketempat yang seharusnya

Naruto pun sebenarnya sedih tapi dia meikhlaskannya lagian dia gak mau jadi perempuan

Naruto menjalani harinya seperti biasa dan menyiapkan diri untuk melawan musuh yang menghidupakan musuh-musuh senseinya.

"Demigra aku aan membunuhmu" ucapnya dan menatap langit yang biru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG : STARRING STAR BY KEYTALK**

 **N/B ; Gimana chap kali ini bagus? Biasa aja? Parah? Dan disini terungkap kebenaran dari Naruto**

 **RnR ya ;-)**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout**


	13. Last Chapter

**Naruto the saiyan warrior**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO : MK**

 **:DRAGON BALL : AT**

 **WARN: OOC, SEMI-CANON, LIFE! MINAKUSHI, JINCHURIKI! MENMA, SAIYAN! NARU, TYPO**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X NO PAIR**

 **LAST CHAP : THE DEAD OF DEMIGRA AND DEPARTURE OF NARUTO**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 **HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER**

Setelah kembalinya dia dari masa lalu dia selalu berlatih dengan keras dan dia berfikir kalau manusia tidak boleh mengubah masa lalu, maka apa Izanami itu penjahat?. Itulah yang iya fikir

"Hahh... Latihan yang sangat keras" gumam Naruto setelah berlatih dengan Goku

Sring

Tiba-tiba di sebelah Goku muncul seseorang dengan rambut putih, jenggok putih, membawa tongkat dan ada bola-bola hitam di belakang tubuhnya

"Siapa kau tuan?" tanya Goku kepada pria itu

"Aku adalah Rikudou Sennin" balas pria bernama Rikudou Sennin itu

"Apa tujuan mu kesini?" tanya Naruto tanpa sopan santun

"Aku ingin kau untuk membunuh seseorang yang dapat berpindah dimensi dan waktu" balasnya dan membuat Naruto kaget

"Kenapa?" tanya Goku

"Karena dia adalah seorang yang telah membangkitkan Broly dan musuh-musuh mu" balas Rikudou

"Tapi tidak mungkin Izanami melakukan itu" Bela Naruto

"Tapi emang itu kenyataan nya Naruto" ucap Rikudou pelan sambil memicingkan mata

"Aku setuju Naruto, kau tidak bisa merasalan KI seorang dewa" ucap Goku membuat hati Naruto sakit

"Hiks... Baiklah... Hiks... Akan... Hiks... Kulakukan" ucap Naruto sambil menangis dan pergi dari situ

 **REAL WORLD**

Setelah keluar dari situ dia langsung bergegas kerumah Izanami

Knock Knock

Naruto mengetok pintu rumah Izanami namun tidak ada yang keluar

Sring

Tiba-tiba lingkungan disekitar Naruto berubah

"Selamat datang Naru-kun" tiba-tiba Izanami muncul dan menyapa Naruto dengan senyum manis

"Izanami itu tidak benarkan!? Bukan kaukan yng memunculkan manusia saiyan itu dan juga bukan kau kan yang menghidupkan Broly dan kau bukan Demigra kan?"teriak sambil tanya Naruto

"Hahaha!" Izanami tertawa

"Sayangnya itu benar Naru-kun Demigra adalah nama lain ku, dan juga kau sangat mudah di tipu, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, hahaha dasar bocah tengik" ucap sadis Izanami dan tubuhnya pun menjadi tengkorak raksasa berwarna merah(seperti Izanami di persona 4)

"Kalau begitu kau akan ku bunuh Izanami hyaa" Naruto berteriak dan langsung melesat terbang ke arah Izanami

Duak

Sebelum Naruto sampai Izanami memukul Naruto dan membuanya terlempar

Bruk

"Cih..." gumam Naruto dan menembakkan KI kearah Izanami .

Duar

Duar

KI-KI itu mengenai Izanamu namun sepertinya tidak memberi efek kepada Izanami

Izanami membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan membuat sebuah bola raksasa

Wush

Duar

"Akhhhhh!" Naruto terkena laedakan itu namun dia tdak mati

"Hahaha! Saiya... Saiya.. Semakin lama kau mati semakin sakit" itulah yang di ucap kan Izanami

"Dobe... Dobe... ceroboh seperti biasa", terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Naruto

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada orang dengan pakaian hitam di tutupi oleh jubah dengan sebuah pedang. Dan rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya

"Wah... Wah... Pahlawan dunia ninja yang kedua sudab datang" ucap Izanami sambil menghadap Izanami

"Heh... Ternyata aku terkenal juga, dan oh iya... Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha" ucap pria yang bernama Sasuke itu

Walaupun Naruto bingung tetapi di enyahkan dulu itu

"Baiklah... Ayo Sasuke" ucap Naruto ketika dia bisa bangkit

"Ayo"

Mereka berduapun berlari kearah Izanami

Naruto dan Sasuke pun melompat

Duak

Duak

Naruto memukul wajah Izanami sedangkan Sasuke dengan tangan Susano'o nya

"Enton:Kagutsuchi!" teriak Sasuke dan menembakkan panah dengan api hitam dari susano'onya

"Akhh!" Izanami berteriak kesakitan

"Ini juga. KAMEHAMEHA!" teriak Naruto dan menembakkan KAMEHAMEHA ke arah Izanami

"Akhhhhhh!" teriakan Izanami semakin menggila

"Hah... Hah... Kalian akan ku bunuh!" teriak Izanami dan menembakkan ribuan Laser

Duar

Duar

Duar

Naruto beserta Sasuke mencoba... Mengindarinya

"Akhhhhh!" Naruto berteriak karena laser itu menembus tubuh Naruto

Bruk

Naruto pun ambruk seketika karena kekuarangan banyak darah

"Hey... Naruto bangun" ucap Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Naruto pandangan Narutopun meredup dan hanya menyisakan kegelapan

 **AFTER LIFE WORLD**

Naruto muncul di sebuah taman yang sangat-sangat indah, banyak peri cantik berterbangan dan juga bunga yang indah

" **Naruto, belum saatnya kau disini, selesaikan dulu tugas mu"** ucap seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Naruto dan memberikan Cahaya kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan penglihatannya kembali menghitam.

 **BACK TO SASUKE'S PLACE**

ketika Naruto terbangun yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang kewalahan melawan Izanami

"Heh...aku harus menolongnya" ucap Narutopun meningkatkan intensitas KInya sampai wujud terkuatnya

"Ini adalah ultimate super saiyan" ucap Naruto

Wush

Duar

Krak

Naruto melesat dan memukul wajah Izanami dan membuat wajah tengkorak itu retak

"Aku tau kau adalah dewa Izanami-no-mikoto tapi karena kejahatanmu aku akan membunuh mu" ucapa Naruto dan mengangkat kedua tangannya

Dalam hitungan detik di atas tangan Naruto tercipta sebuah bola raksasa berwarna biru

"MATILAH!" teriak Naruto dan melemparkan bola itu

Duar

"Akh! Akan ku balas kau!" itulah teriakan terakhir Izanami sebelum berubah menjadi debu

"Hah... Hah... Terimakasih Sasu-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika 'orang' bernama Sasuke itu sudah menghilang

Srtelah itu lingkungan Naruto kembali Normal dan dia pun pulang kerumahnya

Setelah sampai rumah dan dia tiduran di atas kasur tiba-tiba di merasa jantungnya seperti pecah dan diapun menghembuskan Nafas terakhirnya

 **AFTER LIFE WORLD**

Di alam lain dia di sambut oleh ayahnya Gohan dan ibunya Hikari, bukan hanya itu dia juga di sambut oleh sang kakek Goku dan juga Rikudou sennin

" **Selamat Naruto, dan nikmati lah hidupmu"** ucap orang yang pernah berbicara sebelumnya dan menghilang

Naruto pun hidup bahagia dan senang di heave

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **ED SONG: DAN DAN KOKORO HIKARATEKU BY FIELD OF VIEW**

 **N/B: hai ini chap terakhir fic ini dan juga fic 'Naruto the strongest huma' adalah AU dari fic ini**

 **RnR ya ;-)**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout**


End file.
